I'll Never Tell
by Freak09
Summary: He hasn’t failed, and I’d never want him to think that.’ Mokuba thought as he passed the arcade. ‘He did this for me. I only went through what he went through once.’ Mokuba shivered remembering that horrendous and haunting night. COMPLETE
1. It Would Break His Heart

Okay this is a brotherly fic and it will be like 3 chapters, but I'm not sure!

_**I'll Never Tell**_

**By: Freak09**

It was horrible. It was terrible. He could never let anyone know.

These were the thoughts that plagued him when he had nothing to do. During the time his mind was let wander. His brother often thought it was unnatural to play video games as much as he did, but it was just a way to keep his mind occupied.

Mokuba was walking home from school. Seto had taken the limo to a big meeting. Sure, he could have taken Seto's offer to have the limo pick him up before the meeting and take him home, but at the time he had wanted to walk. Now he didn't think it was such a great idea.

"Poor Seto," Mokuba said out loud softly. That was what he thought. He did not think about the horrible thing that had happened to him. He thought about how it would affect his brother if he ever found out.

'I can never tell him. He would think he failed at keeping me safe. Seto has taken care of me though. He hasn't failed, and I'd never want him to think that.' Mokuba thought as he passed the arcade. 'He did this for me. I only went through what he went through once.' Mokuba shivered remembering that horrendous and haunting night. 'Seto had to put up with it almost everyday. I remember Gozaburo calling Seto into his study and sometimes his bedroom. Seto did keep me safe, and he would have that night if Gozaburo hadn't sent him to that school play. Seto hadn't even wanted to go, at least not without me.'

'When Seto had gotten back from the play I had pretended to be asleep. Why? I was so little, but inside I knew it would tear him apart if he knew. The next day I had put on a happy face and told Seto that Gozaburo had just talked to me about running KaibaCorp because after Seto ran it I would have to.'

Mokuba didn't want to tell his brother. He didn't want Seto to feel he failed. Some one had to be told, for Mokuba's soul screamed to be saved. Deep down Mokuba realized he had to tell his brother, and that only with his help could Mokuba begin to put it in the past. The thing that tore apart Mokuba's heart was how Seto would feel when he told him what had happened the night he wasn't there to protect him.

Mokuba wiped the tears that had formed. He wouldn't cry, Seto never cried. Even when they were little Seto had never cried, Mokuba would cry, but not Seto. However he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Mokuba, why are you crying?" A voiced asked, untouched by the horrors Mokuba and Seto had to endure. It was Yugi of course. Apparently Yugi and his friends had decided to go to the arcade.

"Did Kaiba hurt ya, that bastard why I ought a . . ." Joey started but was cut off by an angry shout.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY!" Yugi, Yami, Téa, Tristan, and Joey had never seen Mokuba the way he looked now. All the happiness and joy that was usually evident in his face was gone. It had been replaced by anger and a fierce loyalty to his brother.

"I'm sorry Mokuba I didn't mean . . ."

"NO! I KNOW YOU MEANT IT, BUT MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER HURT ME!" Mokuba couldn't help but start sobbing now. He knew that his last statement was true, and it pained him to think that if he ever told his brother what had happened it would break his already fragile heart.

"Mokuba tell us what's wrong . . . we'll help you." Yami said in his deep soothing voice.

"I c-can-n't," Mokuba replied through body racking sobs.

"Why can't you tell us Mokuba? Does it have to do with your brother? Would it get you taken away from him?" Yami prodded further, he sensed it had something to do with the older Kaiba, but couldn't tell what. Unfortunately he was reading the signals the wrong way.

"I-it has t-to d-do with Se-Seto, but i-it is-isn't what y-you think." Mokuba answered regaining some self control.

"You're afraid of hurting him, aren't you?" Téa asked, being the female she had keen intuition on how people felt. All Mokuba could do was shake his head yes in response.

In a way he didn't want to tell them, but in another way they were there to help him. He wanted to tell Seto, but maybe he needed help.

"How bad is what you want to tell him?" Joey asked getting interested.

Mokuba lifted his head up and looked Joey in the eye, "It would break his heart."


	2. Remember the School Play

_**I'll Never Tell**_

**By Freak09**

"Mokuba, would your brother want you to tell him if something really bad happened to you?" Yugi asked looking at the boy with extreme sympathy.

"Yes."

"Then you must tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, and you have to."

This was the conversation after Mokuba told them what happened. Yugi and Yami had walked Mokuba the rest of the way to Kaiba Mansion, and the others had agreed to meet Yugi and Yami at the arcade.

"But Yami . . . what if he kills himself?" Mokuba asked looking at the window of his brother's study.

"I seriously doubt your brother would do that if you were still alive." Yami replied pushing Mokuba forward. "Yugi and I are going now; we will call and see how it went." With that the two forms that convinced him to tell his brother the horrible truth left.

'I can't tell him. I just can't,' were Mokuba's only thoughts as he walked through the door and up the stairs to his brother's second floor study.

The door's squeak seemed even louder than it already was as Mokuba pushed it open slowly, almost as though he was going to see Seto bleeding to death in the middle of the room. However, his brother was not on the floor bleeding to death. Instead his eyes were glued to the computer; he didn't even look up to see who had entered.

"Speak."

"Um . . . big brother . . ."

"Yes Mokuba," Seto said, finally looking up from the blue screen that entranced him. His voice had immediately changed from annoyed to concerned. He could tell from the nervous and not carefree way his brother had addressed him that something was wrong.

"Uh . . ."

"What is it Mokuba?"

"I have something really important to tell you."

"Well . . . you have my undivided attention."

'I can't do this. Look at him, just by me talking in a nervous way he goes all wishy-washy. He is supposed to be strong; I don't want to tell him.' Mokuba thought as his brother stared waiting for a reply.

"Um . . . remember that night when you went to that school play?"

"Yes . . ." Seto trailed off a look of pure horror on his face as Mokuba sobbed into his arms.

Okay Mokuba actually hasn't told Seto why he's crying yet, just to let you know! You'll find out why he has a look of pure horror on his face next chapter! Plus there will be more than 3 chapters there will probably be like 4 or 5!


	3. You Didn't Fail

_**I'll Never Tell**_

_**By: Freak09**_

"Mokuba . . . what happened . . ." Seto asked, hesitation extremely visible in his voice.

'I feel so helpless . . . what happened to Mokuba that night? He just ran crying into my arms. Did Gozaburo . . . no . . . no he couldn't have . . . Mokuba would have told me . . . right?' Seto thought as Mokuba gathered his thoughts and prepared to tell his brother the horrible incident that took place three years before.

"Big Brother . . . Go-go-Gozaburo r-raped m-me," Mokuba sobbed as Seto only gaped at his brother's statement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto asked thinking of the ways he could have killed Gozaburo.

"I didn't want you to think you failed at keeping me safe." Mokuba sniffled and wiped his eyes on Seto's shoulder.

'I did fail. Gozaburo got to him. He took Mokuba's innocence the same way he took mine. It isn't fair, that stupid bastard! I failed . . . I wasn't there. I broke my promise to mom, I broke the vow I made, and I let Mokuba down. How could I? I'm the worst big brother. Joey wouldn't have let this happen to Serenity. I'm worse than the mutt . . . maybe I should let Joey take care of Mokuba. He'd do a better job.' Thought Seto despairingly putting is head in his hands.

"Mokuba go to bed." Seto said as Mokuba crawled off his lap and studied him.

"You do think you failed, don't you?" Mokuba asked knowing the answer, but hoping he was wrong.

" . . ." Seto said nothing.

"You didn't fail Big Brother. If I think you didn't fail does any one else's opinion matter?" Mokuba asked walking out of the room after giving his brother a goodnight hug.

"My opinion matters . . ." Seto said softly when the door was closed. "I can't believe I let it happen." Seto whispered this as he walked out to go to bed.

The next day at school . . .

"Where do you guys think Kaiba is? I wonder if he's alright." Yugi asked, Mokuba had only told him and Yami what Gozaburo did.

"Why wouldn't he be alright Yuge?" Joey asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh . . . I don't know."

About ten minutes after the bell rang; a knock was heard on the door. The teacher opened the door and gasped. She quickly stifled the gasp, but the whole class had already heard it and was wondering who or what was at the door. The teacher stepped back and allowed her student to enter and it was hard for everyone else not to gasp.

Kaiba had just entered the room. He was ghostly pale as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. His hair was unbrushed and quite like Joey's at the moment. Beginnings of purple bags were forming under his eyes. Beautiful blue eyes were glazed over, he saw none of them. He saw nothing but his own failure.

"Kaiba . . ." Joey asked tentatively, for once in his life hoping to hear the reply "Mutts shan't talk to their masters unless asked to speak," however no reply was heard. Instead, puffy red eyes just looked at him with a mournful gaze. He had apparently been up all night crying.

"Class . . ." Continued the teacher, drawing eyes away from the distraught and disheveled Kaiba.

Three class periods and a ton of stares later Kaiba was going to lunch.

"We should go talk to him." The ever generous Yugi suggested to the rest of their little gang.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" Joey asked as the gang sat at the table Kaiba plopped most ungracefully at. Silence was his answer. Kaiba had never heard such tenderness in anybodies voice as he did now. Only in Mokuba's voice, which didn't count anymore, for he could never love someone who let him down so greatly.

Suddenly the oh so great invincible Kaiba burst into tears. Sobs racked his chiseled frame. No one had ever seen him cry. Not even Mokuba, but he was sure he lost Mokuba's love, so it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Kaiba what's wrong?" The alarmed and quite shocked Joey asked.

Sami Ryou's Hikari- Actually it was just the first thing that popped into my head, but I suppose I did get it from that movie because I say this line all the time! Plus I didn't have a title yet and just typed the first thing that came to mind! In fact when I'm talking about it I want to call it Mokuba's sadness because that is what I saved it as! Sorry I talk a lot!

Okay . . . I'm stopping here! I could turn this into a kinda sweet Seto Joey fic if you peoples want . . . it would actually be quite easy! Anywho, REVIEW!


	4. Dear Joey,

InsaneShadowFan- I haven't been through something as bad as Mokuba, but a broken heart is suffering. I still haven't gotten over him, and this wasn't any normal broken heart. I dumped him, and he went out with my best friend. I'm still good friends with both of them, but my cousin/best friend hates them both with the utmost being of her soul. I also have a question for you . . . what do you mean by heavy?

BTW this will not turn into a Seto Joey fic! I decided this on one review! That person said they would leave this fic if it turned to shonen ai, and I wouldn't want to lose that one reviewer even if quite a few of you said you wouldn't mind! So this will stay a no pairings fic!

_**I'll Never Tell**_

**_By: Freak09_**

Kaiba sat and cried. The saying goes when it rains it pours, and boy did it pour. On any other day Kaiba would have never let this happen, but nothing mattered, his reputation, his company, none of it mattered.

"Kaiba . . ." Yugi just let his word hang in the air.

He left. That's all he could do. He was sad, embarrassed, and depressed. Get up and walk away, was what he told himself.

"Give this to Joey Wheeler in twenty minutes." Kaiba said to Joey's next hour teacher.

(A/N remember this is a no pairings fic, so the note Kaiba wants to give to Joey isn't shonen ai.)

Kaiba took his limo home. He went to a balcony and looked out onto the patio. The garden was truly beautiful.

With Joey at school . . .

"Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba wanted me to give you this." The teacher said handing Joey a note.

"Oh My GOD!" Running out of the room with the rest of the gang on his tail he went to Mokuba's school. "I need to see Mokuba Kaiba." Joey said coming into the classroom that held the aforementioned student.

"Why," The teacher asked menacingly.

"It's an emergency!" Joey yelled as he ran out the door with Mokuba and the rest of the gang.

"Joey can you tell us what is going on?" Tristan yelled at his good buddy.

"No, we have to hurry!"

"Can I read the note you got?" Mokuba asked as they ran.

"Sure," Joey tossed him the note. It read:

Dear Joey,

You will think this strange I know I did too. I want you to take care of Mokuba. I failed him. You haven't failed your sister. You saved her eyesight. I metaphorically speaking didn't save Mokuba's "eyesight." With me handing the legal guardianship to you it means you now own Kaiba Corp. Yes, quite a shock. The mutt handling my company, but Mokuba knows what to do, so defer all questions to him. You may now wonder why I am doing this. It is because I have decided my life is no longer worth living. By the time you find me I will be dead. Tell Mokuba he means the world to me, but I failed him. I won't fail him again, for I will be his guardian angel, and never leave his side. You may move into Kaiba Mansion, everything I own is now yours. Take care of Mokuba he means the world to me. Fare the well pup; I shall truly miss you and the geek squad.

Sincerely,

Seto Kaiba

"OH MY GOD! BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba sped towards his home urging his feet to go as fast as possible. Willing himself to get there before his brother killed himself.

Will Seto die? I have no clue! Should he die? I dunno, maybe he will? REVIEW!


	5. I Love You Big Brother

_**I'll Never Tell**_

**By: Freak09**

'Mokuba's life will be better this way.' Seto thought as he stood on the edge of his balcony facing the gardens in their backyard. 'The patio is right underneath me, I'm sorry to make a mess of myself in death.' This was a trivial thing to think about while killing yourself, but if he let himself think about what he was to do he wouldn't go through with it.

"BIG BROTHER!" Suddenly he was being dragged from the balconies edge and back to the safety oh his home.

"Kaiba what do you think were doing?" Joey said looking into the soulless eyes.

"I need to die." Kaiba replied in a monotone. "I failed."

"Big Brother you didn't fail!" Mokuba cried launching himself at Seto, and hugging him. Never wanting to let go.

"I did Mokuba. I failed you. He got to you. He took your innocence just like he took mine." Seto said looking into his brother's tear stained face.

"But Big Brother, I don't you think you failed me. I love you, and I couldn't live without you." Mokuba said holding his brother tight afraid that if he let go his brother would slip away and never come back.

"You aren't mad at me for not being there?" Seto asked incredulously.

"No . . . he sent you away forcefully, you didn't want to go, and if you had stayed home you would have stopped him like you did the second time he tried." Mokuba said remembering the fateful night when his brother pushed Gozaburo out the window.

Yugi and the rest of the gang exited quietly. They didn't want to disturb the two brothers for fear Seto would become embarrassed and do something to hurt Mokuba's feelings.

"So, you still love me?" Seto asked his face for once full of vulnerability. Like a small child needing reassurance.

"I still love you Big Brother." Mokuba whispered as he snuggled into his brother's chest finally feeling the pain in his legs for running the way he had.

Do you like how it ended! I like this chapter, and unfortunately this is the end! It is short, but the conflict was resolved, so there is nothing more I can go on! YAY my first angst fic COMPLETE!


End file.
